The Organization of RWB
by ShinigamiMikoto
Summary: Post KH2. Organization XIII has been ressurected for a long time now and they are at peace with the keyblade master and the King. Everything changed then. But now, what happens when a group of teens from another dimension come into their lives?
1. Meet The Organization of RWB!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Darkness was predominant over their world; shadows everywhere you look. The only place where you can find any light (save for the neon lights that decorated the lined buildings, but they don't really count) was inside The Castle That Never Was. But, everything was quiet…

Too quiet…

Albeit the overspammed cliché, it was seriously deathly quiet. A pin can drop in the sands of the dark beaches and the members of the Organization would still be able to hear it with clarity. But that information was superfluous.

Xemnas was sitting in the study, reading a book and enjoying the rare silence this day had given to him. As mentioned beforehand, it wasn't frequent that the castle would be so oddly quiet; usually one of the younger members would be causing a ruckus by now (Axel or Demyx especially). However, the silence really didn't last that long as the doors burst open and Xigbar rushed inside.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The silver-haired man twitched and fixed his hair, which was comically blown back by the sheer sound of the sniper's loud screech. He turned to face his subordinate, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What…is it Number II?" he asked with a calm voice. Xigbar usually wasn't this hyper…unless, "Have Sora and the others visited again?"

It had been a very long time since the revival of the Organization (which meant that it had been a much longer time since their defeat by the hands of the Key Keeper). Everyone was in good terms, which was surprising. Usually, everyone would go to Radiant Garden for their visits, with the Destiny Islands coming in second for their common visiting place. It was very rare that they would come to The World That Never Was, however they do go on certain occasions.

"Nope."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, uh…Y'see…We have, um, a problem." Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "Well, twelve problems to be exact."

Now the silver-haired Nobody was confused. The slightly gray-haired Nobody had looked at him, expecting something. When he received silence, he made 'C'mon already!' gestures. Xemnas got up from his seat and followed the sniper into the Proof of Existence. Upon entering, he saw the remaining eleven members of the Organization. Scanning the room, his eyes soon landed on the problems Xigbar was talking about.

Kids

One dozen human children (Okay, **teenagers** may be the more appropriate term) inside the Proof of Existence

"……………Alright, what the hell is going on here?" he asked, his voice still eerily calm. He turned to the rest of the Organization, seeing if any of them could provide the answer to his question.

"Well, uh, y'see…" Xigbar started out. Vexen had taken over

"With what information they decided to reveal to us, they seem to have come from another dimension. One where Heartless and Nobodies don't exist in their real lives. Those things, and apparently us and the other realms we have visited and the people we have met, seem to be…" he trailed of and tried to force the words out of his mouth. Thankfully, Axel saved him the trouble

"A video game." Vexen nodded his head in appreciation and continued with his explanation

"Anyway… They are all eighth graders, ranging from ages thirteen and fourteen. They also seemed to have formed…their own Organization."

"Interesting…" was the only thing Xemnas said

"So, how did they get here?" Xaldin asked

"Even they do not know." The ice user replied

"Ahem!" The Organization turned to face a girl, who had stepped in front of the other teens. She had long, wavy black hair that was tied into a bun with dark brown eyes that complimented her light-dark skin tone. The girl was wearing a light gray shirt with a loose black sweater over it that had a French quote that Joan of Arc had said during the Hundred Years' War. She also had baggy black pants with many loose chains hanging from almost everywhere.

"I should fill in the gaps." She said

"Yes, please do. And you are…?"

"Rhiana. But please, everyone refers to me as Yazoo." She introduced, "I am the leader of the Organization XIII of RWB."

"Why Yazoo?" Axel asked

"Because she has a spacey nature and gets easily distracted." A voice from the mass of teens called out

"RWB?" Luxord asked

"Roy W. Brown." All the kids replied simultaneously

"It's the name of the middle school we attend." Yazoo explained. The Organization nodded their heads in understanding. She continued with the explanation, "We were all walking to our hangout in the woods. School had just ended for the week, with only one more week of school left. As we neared the woods, a huge red portal thing appeared from the ground and sucked us all in."

"I see…"

"Okay, then, if you're an Organization, then who's who?" Larxene asked

"Number I: Yazoo- The Superior." She said

"Number II: Lorena—but preferably Nara— The Redsand Sniper." A short (but not too short) girl with straight shoulder length black hair and charcoal colored eyes said. She wore a dark blue long-sleeve shirt that had a loose and big neckband that hung forward, showing a bit of her black shirt. There was 'II' printed in bold black letters. She also wore beige Capri's that ended a few inches below her knees and black open-toed sandals. She also wore gun holsters around her upper thighs like kunai holsters and had black fingerless gloves. A dark blue winter-like hat wrapped around her head.

"Number III: Mikki- The Lotus Windblade." Another short girl with almost the same facial features as Nara (except the hair is a bit shorter) said. She had a long black shirt whose base draped part of her thighs. She also had dark blue jeans, which were ripped at the knees and black sneakers.

"Number IV: Michael- The…uh, what was it again?" A boy with short black hair and a tan complexion asked. He had brown eyes. He also wore a dark orange long-sleeve with a dark navy blue stripe going down the middle of the front and loose blue jeans with white sneakers that had a dark blue streak on the sides.

"The Reason For Mass Idiocy." The kids replied. Xigbar, Axel and Demyx snickered. This guy was the polar opposite of Vexen. And the title was just plain hilarious.

"See, now this was why she gave you that title in the first place!" Nara exclaimed. She sighed and muttered, "I can't believe I'm related to you… (A/N: They're cousins)"

"Number V: Ayra- The Soft-Spoken Ninja." A girl with black hair that flowed two inches below her shoulder and glasses said. She had a blue shirt with a smiley face that had 'X's for eyes and something that looked like an underscore for a mouth (Like this: XX) with a red jacket over it. She also wore plain jeans and black shoes.

"Number VI: Cyril- The Compassionate Assassin." Cyril was wearing a loose black jacket with thick white horizontal stripes going across the sleeves. The jacket was closed, so they couldn't see what she was wearing underneath. She also wore dark blue jeans with midnight blue converse.

"Number VII: Godwin- The Holy Destroyer." A boy said. He was as dark-skinned as maybe Xemnas and wore glasses like Ayra. He had black hair that reached his shoulders at the back but remained only up to his ears around the front. He wore a pure black collared shirt with a black blazer, baggy denim jeans and sneakers.

"Number VIII: Justine- The Flurry of Destruction." A short girl with a petit face said. She has black eyes with shoulder-length black hair. She wore a dark purple shirt with two white stick figures on it. A taller stick figure was hitting the shorter stick figure with a mallet. She also wore jeans with white sneakers.

"Number X: Jacob- The Gambler of Chance." A boy with dark skin like Godwin's said. He had short black hair and glasses. He wore a blue sweatshirt over a black shirt, black jeans and midnight blue sneakers

"Number XI: Eva- The Graceful Rebel!" Said a girl with a moderate skin tone. She had black eyes and a boyish hair cut. She also wore a red shirt that had retro-style designs on them over a black long-sleeved shirt with retro-style white stripes going down the sleeves. Eva also wore ripped jeans with Japanese-style painting prints on the leggings and black and white checkered converse shoes.

"Number XII: Ryan- The Violent Mage." A light-skinned boy with light brown hair and eyes said. He wore a red short-sleeve with the letters 'XII' on them over a plain white long-sleeve. The slant of the 'X' that was going from the upper left down to the lower right was a kunai. He also wore plain jeans and sneakers.

"Number XIII: Anjie- The Key to Oblivion." A light-skinned girl said. She had red eyes and long blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt with a skull on it. She also wore slightly-baggy black pants with chains hanging from the right pant leg. She also wore black converse shoes with flames at the bottom and had different colored shoelaces.

"I see…" Xemnas muttered to himself

"Question!" Demyx shouted almost immediately. All eyes were directed towards him, "You guys have a full Organization, right? All the spots are filled?"

"Y…yeah…"

Zexion caught on, "Then why are there only twelve of you?"

………………………………

Yazoo quickly scanned her group and cried out, "WHERE THE HELL IS IVY!?!?!?!?!?!"

"…Ivy?"

"Her real name's Julia. She's generally nice, but has a multiple personality thing that changes due to something she hasn't really gone into full detail yet. She also can be deceiving, much like poison ivy." Mikki explained, "She's our Melodious Nocturne. Needless to say, she likes music a lot."

Axel looked at Demyx and smirked. Looks like he got the crazy kid of the bunch, the redhead thought. Demyx, however, smiled.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and a figure dropped down to the floor. Heartless poured out of the portal also, trying to get to the figure. The person—a girl with black hair (which fell about a foot below her shoulders) that was tied in a low ponytail (with a portion of her black hair covering her left eye, Zexion-style) and one visible green eye—got up and started to fight the black creatures bare handed.

"That's her!" Yazoo cried out, "That's Ivy!"

The black monsters started to claw at her legs. She winced before she started to kick them off and then bash them to oblivion. The portal closed and she dealt with the remaining Heartless. But in the end, Ivy looked like crap. Her jeans were tattered and bloody, as well as her black shirt and sweater-like trench coat. She blew at the portion of hair that was covering her left eye. It went up a bit, revealing a red eye hidden beneath the curtain of black.

The girl staggered a bit towards the group before she started to fall forward. Luckily, the blonde musician caught her before she hit the ground. Her face was contorted with pain while she clutched her legs.

"Vexen, get some potions. Hurry back." Xemnas ordered. The Chilly Academic briskly nodded before running out of the Proof of Existence to his basement lab.

&&&&&&&

It had been decided that, for the meantime, the teen Organization XIII would stay at The Castle That Never Was and Castle Oblivion until they could find a way to get them back to their respective dimension. Also, they would start training the teens. Each person is paired up with the teen of their number. Why train them? Well, they need to fight in order to survive this dark world, right?

Anyway…

It had been a hassle to heal Ivy's wounds. But, as they soon found out, most of the damage had been done to her legs. Vexen had told them that she probably couldn't walk for a very long while—possibly a month or two— so she was bedridden until then.

The blonde musician was sent out to get some ingredients for a potion Vexen was concocting. He had to get a large amount of each item from various worlds, because Vexen had never tried to make a potion such as this before and he had to experiment a bit. Also, he was to stop by Radiant Garden to pick up some effective items.

Everyone else had started their lessons. But before that, everyone—all twenty-four of them—had stopped by the younger girl's room to check on her, since her teacher and guardian was currently out.

Yazoo had came with a pile of books and set them on the nightstand next to the bed. The Organization stared as she did so.

"What? She likes to read."

"…That much?"

"Hai!" Everyone replied simultaneously

"Alright. I think that's enough of a visit." Yazoo said, taking out something from her pocket and setting it on top of the books.

"Well, it's best that we leave now. The earlier we start training, the better!" the leader of the mini-Org. exclaimed, "Okay, everyone, get started!"

TBC


	2. The First Day of Training

**Chapter 2**

The group had all scattered around the castle with a few pairs also going to Castle Oblivion. That way, they all had enough space to train their kids properly. All will abide by the regular schedule:

1. Breakfast at whenever you wake up. If the students wake up before their mentors, wait for them.

2. Training periods follow breakfast.

3. Lunch break will be at 12:30 followed by more training for another half hour.

4. Finally, the rest of the day is theirs to do whatever they wish.

Simple, right? Yeah, they all thought so too.

**-I-**

"Alright, Yazoo, extend your arm out in front of you…Yes, that's it. Now, concentrate and let the energy flow to the palm of your hand."

Xemnas had decided to teach her how to wield the powers of the darkness. Everyone remember during the final battle where he uses those black and white –throny-vine-things-that-come-out-from-his-hand? Yeah. He's teaching her that.

Yazoo did as he said. The silver-haired Nobody saw the energy slowly coming forth from her palm, in the form of the dark vine thingies. He gave a slight smirk in her progress. However, soon enough the thing was around Xemnas' neck, nearly strangling him

"Gack!"

Yazoo saw this and quickly let her concentration go out the window, covering her mouth in shock (and a bit of amusement). The leader of the original Organization rubbed his neck a bit, trying to regain some dignity. He was just lucky that Xigbar wasn't here.

"Well…That was interesting. But at least you're getting it. Let's try to summon the aerial blades now."

He had said it before he thought of what havoc could happen with the aerial blades. He was starting to worry about his existence being cut short.

**-II-**

"So, Nara was it?"

She nodded in reply.

"Okie dokie then." Xigbar summoned his guns and gave one to her. He pointed to an apple on top of a small pillar that was all the way across the room, "Let's see how good your aim is."

Nara held the gun out sideways and pulled the trigger. One shot rang out and the apple was shot in half. Xigbar teleported over to where the pillar was and examined the broken piece of fruit. Cut exactly down the middle with a small clean circle at the dead center. The Nobody whistled, impressed.

"I see we don't really have to work on much…But let's get started on your manipulation of space."

**-III-**

"Okay, Mikki, we'll use wooden staffs to practice with before we actually get to the spear itself."

"Hai." She replied, catching the staff as the Whirlwind Lancer tossed it at her. The girl gripped at the large stick firmly and got into a battle stance. Xaldin smiled and readied himself.

"Charge with everything you have."

Mikki just came behind him and swang her staff knocking Xaldin down.

"Ok maybe we should work on your attitude"

"……." Was the girls reply as they got back to fighting position.

**-IV-**

"Gah!"

Vexen dodged the ice ball that nearly hit his head. He was teaching Michael how to manipulate ice. The boy got the concept, but his aim wasn't as good as Lorena's.

"Good, Michael, you're getting it…" the scientist said, "Now, let's work on your aim…"

Because dear Lord, the kid need it…a lot

**-V-**

"Ugh!!!"

Lexaeus sweatdropped. Ayra was trying to pick up his tomahawk, attempting to carry it with ease like he would. The attempt was amusing and even cute, but he should stop her soon before she hurts herself.

"Ayra, I think that's too heavy for you right now." He stated, "But, since you're to be the "ninja" of the group, you should wield something smaller and lighter to balance out with the speed you will acquire.

"Now, I know that if you're associated with the earth element, opponents will think that you have no speed at all. However, that's the one misconception that costs them the battle. Don't tell them this, though; they'll just find out for themselves when you kick their ass."

Ayra laughed.

"Alright. Wait here and I'll go find a weapon that suits you."

**-VI-**

"Good, Cyril, very good."

Zexion and Cyril were working on illusion today. The youngest member of the original six wanted to start out with something small—a lesson that will get her ahead, yet won't really overwhelm her. He decided that illusion disguises were to be today's lesson. All she had to do was think of an image and then concentrate her energy n order to fulfill the illusion. This was a simple technique, which was why it was a good one to start with for the first lesson. More intricate illusions require more concentration and energy; Cyril will gain that with experience

Right now, she had transformed herself into Yazoo.

"Is illusion what you only rely on?" she asked

"No, no, but I'll teach you how to handle my weapon in the near future. For you to wield it, you must master the basics first."

"Okay."

**-VII-**

Claymores collided against one another as Saix and Godwin continued to engage in their sparring match. Needless to say, the boy was losing…badly. Godwin swung awkwardly and nearly lost his balance; he had never fought with a weapon before. The Luna Diviner jumped up and sent a shockwave that blew the boy away. Saix's pupil skidded back and tumbled a bit. The blue-haired Nobody sighed, leaning on his claymore.

"You'll have to do better than that, Godwin. But don't worry; you'll get better in no time, guaranteed."

His friends played the game before. They told him about the Luna Diviner, Saix. He was starting to become afraid now…

**-VIII-**

"Well, I can see why you're called the Flurry of Destruction…"

Axel, much like some of the others, had started to teach Justine fire manipulation. Currently, the room looked like Hell-incarnate, which was pretty good. She managed to destroy every training dummy set out on the field with mass explosions. Now all he has to do is teach her how to use some weapons and then have her integrate the two. Then you'll have a fighting mini-Axel.

"Not bad, Justine. Nice work for the first time. However, did you at least try to control the amount of flames you summoned in the room?"

She shook her head no. The redhead sighed.

"Okay then. We'll work on that."

**-X-**

"So, Jacob, how's your luck?"

"Half and half, I guess… Although I tend to be slightly more lucky than unlucky."

The two were playing cards. War, to be exact. After about five minutes, it turned out the winner to be Jacob.

"That's a good start. But it may be a sort of fluke. We need your luck to be absolute." Luxord stated, "That will be today's lesson—absolute luck. Let's start with an exercise of Russian Roulette."

**-XI-**

"Very, very nice Eva!" Marluxia complimented. They had started to work with the scythes rather than elemental manipulation; that one could wait. A short sparring battle followed shortly after and Eva was keeping up nicely. Her graceful movements and the accuracy in her hits make her the perfect student.

After about ten minutes, they stopped.

"That's enough for today, dear; excellent job for your first day!"

Eva smiled, "Thanks!"

"Hm…Let's see…Well, since training's not supposed to end until 1:00, why don't we go down to the greenhouse and work there. I'll teach you how to make poisons from flowers."

"Cool!"

**-XII-**

"Keep up, kid!"

Ryan barely dodged the lightning bolt that was aimed for his left arm. He swerved to the side and managed to make a small spark, which hit her but didn't even faze Larxene.

"Gonna have to do better than that!" With that, the only femal eNobody of the Organization threw four kunai knives, which pinned her student on the wall. Then, he got shocked by them.

Larxene was a very merciless teacher. The boy started to wonder why he chose No. XII as his rank.

**-XIII-**

Anjie and Roxas started to work on how to use the Keyblades. The original XIII had loaned his pupil the Oblivion keyblade for now. The two were going over basic sword techniques, since the keyblade's almost a sword on its own.

"Follow your opponent's eyes!" he shouted at her from the other side of the room, "You can tell what they're going to do by doing that!"

"What if they're Heartless or lesser Nobodies!?" she shouted back from the opposite end, "They have no pupils!"

"Then just keep bashing them senseless until they poof away!"

Roxas didn't really know what to teach her since he's almost her age. However, he'll try his best, even though he has a hard time explaining methods to other people.

**-IX- **

Demyx stopped by Vexen's lab to drop of the materials for the potion. Aerith had tons and tons of useful ingredients. He had told her and Leon about the situation with the RWB kids and said that if they see the King or Sora, tell them the story too.

Quietly opening the door to the room where his student was occupying, the first thing he saw was a pair of heterochromatic eyes. The musician stared face to face with his pupil.

"Hey there." He greeted, "Nice to see you're awake; you had us all worried."

"Sorry…" she said, averting her gaze downwards

"Nah, no need to apologize." The blonde said, walking over to her, "Listen, you might have already noticed that you lack the feeling in your legs. When you came here and fought Heartless, your legs took a lot of damage. Vexen—I'm assuming you know who he is?"

She nodded again

"Well, he said that you probably can't walk around for about a month or two minimum. But he's working on a potion that will accelerate the recovery period, so hopefully you'll be back on your feet in no time." He explained, "And as for training, your immobility limits the possibilities I had in mind. However, by what I saw earlier, I don't think you'll need any learning with hand-to-hand combat—maybe a few sparring battles once you're better to refresh your memory. So, with that, I guess we'll just work on your elemental manipulation. But for today, I think we should just get to know each other. I don't want this to just be a student/teacher sort of thing. I want us to be friends, too."

"So, let's start. My name's Demyx; sorry for not introducing myself earlier because I just realized that I hadn't told you my name yet."

She smiled a bit, "Ivy."

&&&&&&&

After a few hours, a few pairs managed to find one another and the teens got to talk to their friends about their first day of training. The first two pairs happened to be the VIIIs and the XIs. Eva and Justine were chatting happily ahead of Axel and Marluxia, who were talking about other matters.

"Do you think the King knows?" the flower user asked

"I heard Vexen tell Demyx to pass the word on to Aerith and Leon and get them to tell the King and Sora if they see either of them. It might've been a problem if he had just told Leon—you know how his memory can get at days—but if Aerith was there, then she's sure to remember."

"I guess…"

"How do you think Demyx's kid'll do? I mean, she can't walk, so she can't train. She's bound to be way behind…"

"He'll find a way…"

"_How_?" the redhead asked, accenting the question, "The guy's dumber than a grain of salt!"

Marluxia mentally smirked. That's what they all think. He was probably the only one who knew that Demyx was intentionally making himself look dumb to fool opponents, just in case they do research. If they had to rank the Nobodies by intelligence, then he'd say that Demyx was third smartest next to Vexen and Zexion. And he can fight, no question. The kid can probably beat Xigbar if he was lucky.

"Just trust me on this one, Axel. Demyx has his ways."

The four entered the dining hall. Xaldin, Vexen, Xemnas, Yazoo, Michael and Mikki were already there. The four sat down with them just as the rest of them started to file in. Soon, all were present save for Demyx and Ivy.

The entrance of a few lesser Nobodies coming in, carrying trays of food and drinks signaled the start of lunch. Some of the teens looked around for their missing member and friend.

Xemnas, at the head of the long table, stood up and cleared his voice. Everyone turned and gave him their undivided attention.

"As you can see, we are missing two members of our current party. They will not be joining us until your No. IX has made a full recovery."

"I'm not so sure about that, Superior." Heads turned to Marluxia, who was smiling, "Knowing Demyx, I'm sure that both he and Ivy will be down here in a few minutes."

"But the child can't walk." Saix stated, "How can he possibly-?"

Slow footsteps echoed from the ceiling. It continued to go down the line of the ceiling and son faded away, only to echo again, but this time from the stairs. Everyone looked at the entrance to the dining hall. Soon, Demyx came inside, carrying Ivy piggyback style. The girl seemed to be looking to the side, rather than straight at the group. The elder musician nudged her cheek gently with his shoulder (the one she was leaning on) and smiled a bit, slightly nodding towards the others.

Her red and green eyes wandered around the room and widened a bit when she saw her friends. Demyx walked over to her seat and gently placed her on it. He then walked over to his seat, in between Marluxia and Axel.

"I was starting to wonder when you were going to come down." The pink-haired Nobody said, "'It's not healthy to be in one room all the time,' right?"

The water user chuckled, "You know me too well, Mar."

"Hey, Ives, glad to see you're still among the living!" Yazoo exclaimed, patting the girl on the back

"Thanks, Yaz…I think…"

"How're you feeling?" Anjie asked

"Better, Nee-san, definitely better." She replied

"What are you gonna do about training, IX?" Godwin questioned from down the table

"What's with the sudden interest, Kuya Gago?"

"Will you shut up with that!?" he yelled at her while the other Filipinos laughed hysterically. Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, Luxord and Xigbar, who had to learn the language (Tagalog) for a certain mission in the past, started to laugh with them.

"I don't get it…" Xaldin said, "What's that mean?"

"Kuya is the term for addressing an older brother." Xemnas explained, "Gago means 'fool'."

Godwin started to steam and Ivy apologized.

"Sorry, Godwin. But hey, buti na lang hindi kita tinawag na taba!"

This sent the ones trying to calm down into another fit of laughter. Axel was banging his fist on the table, Demyx was clutching his side with Marluxia leaning on his shoulder for support, Roxas nearly fell to the floor and Xigbar and Luxord _did_ fall on the floor!

Ivy smiled in a bittersweet manner before looking down at her suddenly food-filled plate (which had been served to her by the lesser Nobodies when she wasn't looking), her mouth once again becoming a thin, straight line. The sitarist's laughter faded as he looked at his pupil.

_This must be one of her constant mood swings_, he thought to himself.

Lunch continued on without any more wild and funny outbursts from anyone except Axel, Demyx and Roxas, who only did it to lighten the mood. The original No. XI saw Yazoo nudge Ivy's arm with her elbow. The girl looked at her and then Yazoo gave her an item. Looking closely, he saw it was a dark blue mp3 player with a set of black earphones. On the body of the mp3 was 'IX' written in a lighter shade of blue and had a half note going through it—the same design, Marluxia noted, on her pair of jeans that he was mending for her.

The heterochromatic-eyed teen smiled lightly before taking the music player and putting the earphones in her ear. She pressed a button and closed her eyes, letting the music drown out everything else. Her eyes slowly opened after a minute, not looking too happy.

"Demyx? Can I go upstairs?"

"Huh? Sure." He got up from his seat, went over to her, picked her up and portaled to her room. Setting her down on the bed he asked,

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No…Sometimes, I just want to get away from the others. Don't get me wrong; I love them like they're my own family…It's just that…"

Demyx sat down, "Just that what?"

Ivy looked down and closed her eyes, trying to find the right words to say, "I can't really explain it…But sometimes, I don't want them to be there. And at the same time, I do. I know that it doesn't make sense…But I don't know why it doesn't either…Is this normal?"

The blonde put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Do you want me to tell Vexen so he can do some tests to see if you're okay?"

"No, it's fine. I don't want to trouble him more than I already have."

&&&&&&&

Later that day, after training periods were over, Demyx went to Vexen's lab and asked him about his pupil's situation. Mixing together some ingredients, he replied,

"They tell me she's the youngest out of all of them—still twelve years old. These type of things are normal for humans her age. Don't worry about it."

The younger blonde smiled, "Thanks Vexen!"

"If you see anything else that you may be concerned about, please don't hesitate to tell me. Xemnas warned me about that one in particular."

"Eh? What'd he say?"

"He said, 'Yazoo told me she's a master of alibis. Be vigilant at all times.'"

&&&&&&&

"So what're you going to do now? About her, I mean."

After the talk he had with Vexen, Demyx went to one of his closest friends. It may seem odd, but that Nobody was Marluxia. The lord of Castle Oblivion was someone he could put his absolute trust on. He had discovered the one major secret that Demyx hid from everyone else.

"_Stop faking everything, Demyx. I know this isn't you." _Were the words he uttered to the sitarist.

"What else? I'm crack her down until I find her real self."

Marluxia sighed from his seat at the edge of his crimson bed, "You know that it's not going to be easy."

"Since when was it ever?" Demyx asked him from where he was at the black rolling chair, "Besides, it takes someone who can hide a disposition just as well as she can to do this job."

"And that's you."

"Not necessarily." The musician stated, "You can help, too."

"Me? How?"

No. IX gave him 'the look', "You put yourself forth as an egotistical and power-hungry asshole up until recently when you found out that I was hiding my true colors from everyone else. Then, you showed yourself to really be a nice, kind and caring Nobody who would throw away your existence for your comrades. I freaking dare you to tell me that that's not hiding your real personality."

No. IX smiled sheepishly, "Alright, alright. You win. So when'll we start?"

"As soon as we can."

TBC


	3. After training or Going to TWTNW

**Chapter 3**

"Leon! Leon!"

Cloud looked EVERYWHERE! The Borough, all around Castle Hollow Bastion, anywhere and everywhere he would find Leon to be. He was just about ready to rip his hair out in irritation. Another thought hit him—Merlin's House. Saving himself some trouble, he mounted on his motorcycle and zoomed away.

_When I find him, I will __**KILL**__ him for making me go through all this_

Once near his destination, the blonde propped it against a wall nearby and sprinted towards Merlin's house. He knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds, the door opened and revealed Cid.

"Leon here?" he asked. Cid nodded and called inside,

"Leon! Cloud's here! Get your anorexic a-!"

"I'm right here!" the brunette shouted from a few feet away, "You don't have to scream that loud!"

The wielder of the Gunblade walked up to Cloud. Leon comically sweatdropped as the younger blonde glared daggers at him.

"Uh…Something wrong?"

The younger blonde immediately grabbed Leon's shirt collar and dragged him outside. Cloud's muttering was mostly incomprehensible, but he heard something to the likes of, "Stupid…making me go through all that…Run over…Mutilate…Shoot with Gunblade…" By then, Leon was starting to get very nervous. Cloud set up his bike, nearly threw Leon behind his seat, mounted on it and off they went!

"Uh, Cloud!?" Leon shouted through the roar of the engine

"What!?"

"Where are we going!?"

"Castle Hollow Bastion; where else!?"

"Why!?"

"The King's here, stupid! And I had to look everywhere for you!!" Cloud said irritably, "If he didn't need to talk to you that badly, I would've castrated you right there!"

"Oh…Oops…"

&&&&&&&

Xemnas and Yazoo walked down the halls, having just finished training. They passed by Ivy's room, where the two paused when they heard the nocturnes talking. They slowly peeked through the door which lay ajar and listened to their conversation, no matter how wrong eavesdropping was.

"Have you ever been to the beach, Demyx?"

"Of course! Hell, I've been under the ocean."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I play music down there." He told her, ruffling her hair, "An underwater orchestra; it's pretty neat."

"That must be nice." She said

"It is. Why do you ask? Have _you _ever been to the beach before?"

Ivy smiled and shook her head, "No. But I've seen pictures."

An expression of shock was plastered all over the blonde's face, "You haven't!?"

She shook her head again

Demyx thought for a moment before he got an idea, "Tell you what. The second I find out you can walk on your own, I'll take you to one of the best beaches in the worlds. We can stay there to get some training there too, but we'll have to stay for about three weeks or so."

"Really!?" her face lit up

"You bet!" he exclaimed. She grinned in a manner that Yazoo had never seen before and the elder girl smiled as the younger girl hugged her mentor

"Agrigatou-gozaimasu; salamat po; merci beaucoup; Vielen Dank ; Ringraziarla ; Bedankt; thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

The blonde laughed, "You're welcome, Ivy!"

The two Superiors decided to leave the area before they were caught eavesdropping. Yazoo looked back at the door once they were at the end of the hall.

Was that happiness real?

&&&&&&&

"So…Another Organization?"

Leon and Cloud had returned to Castle Hollow Bastion, where they had met up with King Mickey, Sora, Riku and Aerith. The girl had just finished the explanation when the pair had arrived.

"Yes, Your Majesty. However, they are merely children, only about two or three years younger than Sora and Riku." Leon explained

"You shouldn't underestimate them, Leon." Said brunette stated, "Like you said, they're being trained. Soon, they could come out stronger than you!"

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Sora stuck out his tongue in a 'You're just angry because it's true' way.

"Hold on, where did they come from?" Cloud asked

"They don't know." Aerith replied, "Demyx said that it would be best if you go there, to see for yourself. He said that talking to the group in person might help you get answers."

"Alright. We'll head there in a bit."

&&&&&&&

"Hey, Marluxia, do you mind watching Ivy for a bit?"

Demyx had come into the flower-user's room a few minutes after his talk with his pupil. Marluxia looked up from his book,

"Huh? Oh, sure, I'll watch her." He replied, getting up

"Thanks, Mar!"

"No worries." He said, "What're you going to do? You don't have a rehearsal in Atlantica 'til Friday."

The blonde smiled and raised a finger, waving it in front of the pink-haired Nobodies as he said articulately, "Secret."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow, "Why can't you just take her with you?"

"Because! It's gonna be a surprise!" he exclaimed, running out of the room

The scythe-wielder sighed, shaking his head a bit, "Only you would say that…"

&&&&&&&

Demyx slid and skidded to a stop in front of Ivy's bedroom door. Opening the door, he saw the young girl working on a Rubix™ Cube that happened to be there. He poked his head inside and asked,

"Ivy, I need to go do something really important. I asked Marluxia to come in and keep you company 'til I get back. Do you mind?"

She shook her head no and turned a portion of the cube, completing its puzzle. The musician looked at her for a moment before smiling and running down the halls to Vexen's lab.

&&&&&&&

"So, you guys are leaving now?" Yuffie asked the group in front of her

"Yep. Besides, the Organization takin' custody of kids? That, I gotta see!" Sora exclaimed humorously

"Demyx only gave us a vague explanation of the circumstances. Going there may just give us more details on it." Riku added

"Alright. Give them our regards and no crash landings this time!" Leon told them

The last time they had visited The World That Never Was, the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee was with them. They had all accidentally, due to a slight malfunction in the system and Sora's short attention span, crash landed the Gummi Ship near Memory's Skyscraper. No one was injured, although their stomachs were a bit topsy-turvy after that.

Sora stuck his tongue out playfully at the elder brunette and hopped inside the Gummi Ship. Riku shook his head as he and the King followed.

&&&&&&&

"Vexen!"

The blonde turned to the door as Demyx stepped inside, being careful not to trip over one of the numerous cords that lined the floor. Vexen lifted up the goggles he was wearing, placed it above his hairline and asked,

"So what do I owe this visit? Any more problems with the girl?"

The musician shook his head, smiling, "Nah. She's fine. But can I borrow your toolbox?"

The scientist raised an eyebrow, "And why, may I ask, do you want to?"

"Because I have a project I'm working on and I need tools."

"And that project may be…?"

"It's a secret."

"…Then no."

Silence decided to settle in the air. However, its visit was short-lived when the younger blonde sighed and hesitantly told him the 'secret project.' After the explanation, Vexen just looked at him like he had grown another head.

"…You're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed

"Demyx, do you even know how to make one?"

…………………………………

"Uh…no…"

Vexen sweatdropped, "Then I'll have to supervise your work to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

&&&&&&&

Marluxia walked down the halls, looking for Ivy's room. Once he found it, he opened the door and went inside. The scythe-wielder found the twelve-year-old child just sitting there, head tilted down.

"Ivy?"

She looked up and gave one small wave, her facial expression never changing.

"Hallo."

"What are you doing?"

The girl shrugged, "Just thinking to myself, I guess…I do that a lot."

"Oh…" he took a seat in the chair next to the bed. After a short while, he asked, "Do you know how to play Go?"

Ivy nodded instantaneously.

"Would you like to play a round?"

"Sure!" she replied softly

Marluxia smiled; at least they would have something to do. He summoned vines that intertwined to make a flat square with black marks forming a 19 by 19 square board. Two pots of small, hardened petals (one pot with red and another with pink instead of the standard black and white) had surfaced from the makeshift board as well.

"I don't play very well, but Zexion taught me enough." He stated, "Let's choose for color."

They opened the pots as Marluxia grabbed a handful of petals. Ivy put down two on the board as Marluxia revealed the numbers. Twelve petals.

"Alright, you're red."

They decided not to use the komi rule. Soon, the game began.

&&&&&&&

"SORA!!"

"Ack!!"

The Gummi Ship swerved sharply to the right as its passengers quickly hung onto whatever they could for dear life. Riku was starting to regret not taking the wheel.

"Sora, slow down!"

"I'm trying!"

A few hellish minutes later, they made it to TWTNW. But then they had another obstacle: landing. If Donald didn't have white feathers and was actually human, you could see him pale a reasonable amount. Riku had enough. He went to the front seat and took the wheel, literally kicking Sora out of the seat.

"Riku, building!" Goofy pointed. Pulling the wheel towards his body, Riku managed to barely avoid the building and was back into the sky, a safe distance from the dark city. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Soon, the found a nice place to land—a vast, grassy area near the dark beaches. The group exited the Gummi Ship and stretched their legs.

And for Donald, he fell flat on his face, patting the ground, yelling, "SWEET LAND!!" in his usual lisp. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, let's go see the Organization!" Sora exclaimed a few minutes later, "C'mon, last one there's a retarded Heartless!"

&&&&&&&

"I resign."

Marluxia smiled, "Good game, Ivy; you're really good."

"Thanks." She smiled. The door opened suddenly and Demyx's head popped in.

"Hey, Ives, I have a surprise for you!"

Both of them were confused. The sitarist just smiled and brought in something (there was a long cloth covering it, so they didn't know what it was).

"I worked hard on it, under Vexen's supervision. This thing was a pain to make, but I hope it's useful." He took off the cloth. It was a dark blue wheelchair. The sides had steel music notes attached to them, the body of the note as the wheel and the flag as the handle. It looked nice, fast and lightweight. Marluxia smirked—he had been expecting something like this. Ivy just gaped.

"You should have even a bit of mobility." He said, "You like?"

"It's awesome." She said happily

"Great!" Demyx turned to the scythe-wielder, "Hey, thanks again for watching her, Mar."

"No problem! Need any help getting her in the chair?"

"Nah, I can do it. Thanks, though."

The pink-haired Nobody nodded and left the two nocturnes. Everyone seemed to have finished with the day's training and were now freely exploring the castle and/or doing something else. Stopping by the kitchen, he looked at a sort of schedule and sighed. It was his turn for patrol of the northern side. Oh well. The blue-eyed teacher portal'd outside, looking down at the dark city below. Squinting a bit, he started to grin. Portaling back inside the castle, he shouted,

"We have visitors!!!"

TBC

My brain's hit a roadblock. Really hard, I might add. I think it had a concussion, forcing the ideas I had in mind to escape into oblivion :P I'll try to make it better in the next chapter


End file.
